Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3
Gundam Musou 3(ガンダム無双3 Gandamu Musō Surī, Known in its US release as Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 ) is the third title within the Dynasty Warriors: Gundam series. Unlike the first two titles, this game strives for a cel-animation motif and is created to look more like the anime series. Visuals are completely revamped with brighter and flashier effects. The producer remarks these measures were taken due to fan response, hoping to create a title appealing to more Gundam fans. It was developed by Koei and published by Namco Bandai, and the sequel to 2008's Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2. http://www.siliconera.com/2010/09/07/gundam-musou-3-beam-sabers-ps3-and-xbox-360-this-winter/ Early buyers of the game can earn a download password to make Musha Gundam and Musha Gundam Mk-II playable in the game. Differences from prior games From previous Dynasty Warriors titles Gundam Musou 3 follows in the style of previous Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors games as an action-oriented hack and slash with some tactical elements. However, both Dynasty Warriors: Gundam games have unique gameplay mechanics and twists that set them apart from the core Dynasty Warriors series. The greatest of these is the core content: rather than using characters and story from the novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, the games draw their material from across the various Mobile Suit Gundam anime series. Another change is the player's choice of pilots and mecha independent of each other, allowing the ability to use any combination of man and machine. There are also changes in gameplay: players are given more ranged combat options than in other Dynasty Warriors games, although melee combat is still the focus of the game. Units in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam are much more mobile, using their thrusters to dash, jump in mid-air, and (for some) even fly. From previous Dynasty Warriors: Gundam titles Screenshots and promotional renders for the game show a new, cel-shaded graphical style that brings the series visually closer to its animated roots, along with a new streamlined HUD that minimizes screen clutter. A brief article from Siliconera also revealed that the enemy AI (a commonly criticized weak point in the Dynasty Warriors franchise) has been revamped, with enemy units now gaining the ability to reinforce and support each other in combat. It has also been revealed that Original mode has been put back in the game along with several teams already revealed (Amuro, Setsuna, Kou, and Kira).http://koeiwarriors.co.uk/gm3-magazinescans.php 'Gameplay' *Basic controls remain the same as previous titles. Duels -when two mecha simultaneously clash their weapons in a deadlock- are still done like Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *Enemy AI for crowds is much more aggressive than before, feeling somewhat similar to Dynasty Warriors 3 as far as difficulty. This makes capturing and defending Fields on the map a crucial factor for the player's survival and victory. The mecha have been tweaked and fine-tuned to be practical to the standards set within the anime series. *When players fight through enemies, often they will encounter a situation where they either block or get hit by an attack. This title seeks to add diversity by implementing an "Emergency Dash" system. If the player times their dash moments before they are hit, their character will perform a special evasive maneuver to get them out of danger. Emergency dashes drain a portion of a MS's Boost guage, however, so players need to use these escapes with caution. *A new attack feature for this title is the "Partner Strike". Like the "Team Assist" from Warriors Orochi 2, players can order a secondary pilot to accompany them into battle. To order a partner to attack, the player needs to sacrifice a portion of the Partner's respective CP gauge. Partners can be chosen by players before they enter the battlefield. The Partner's Gauge can be refilled by destroying other MS or by conquering fields. *When the player finishes off an enemy character with a SP or charge attack, the defeated MS may explode and damage nearby enemy units. The effect can be identified by a unique pink explosion. *The game will add a four man online co-op for unique missions. During this mode, players can take the place of Partner Strikes for one another and initiate them to their desires (called Partner Support). *Fields have been updated with several new features. These instances are marked with special icons while entering a field. **Missile Base - marked by a missile icon. Launches a destructive missile to blow up another field, marked on the game's mini map. If it's an enemy base, conquering the field can disrupt the order. **Communications Facility - marked by a speaker. If the building is active, the field will continue to summon reinforcements on the map. When hostile forces conquer it, it's possible to stop the flow of units appearing on the field. **Vanguard Base - a stylized "C" icon. If the field is subdued with this active, their Partner Gauge and SP Gauge will gradually increase. **Catapult - curvy arrow icon. Any field with a catapult allows the player to instantly travel to another Field on the map. **Home Base - emblems for the organizations; a star is for the player's forces while the winged icon represents the station for enemy troops. When the pivotal position is taken down, the morale for the affected side will drop instantly to zero. Modes Original Story Like the first title, the characters appearing in this title will participate in one of the three basic arcs on a mysterious world. They are: *Amuro Ray, Kou Uraki, Setsuna F. Seiei and others are separated from their comrades. They join forces to find their respective friends. Whilst finding other stranded pilots, they encounter a planetary mystery and work together to solve it. *Banagher Links, Char Aznable, Ribbons Almark and others deal with challenging their perceptions of their own abilities. Seeking to test their power against unknown opponents, they encounter several dangers whilst trying to solve their inner dilemmas. *Audrey Burne, Haman Karn, Paptimus Scirocco and others has Audrey being saved by Garrod Ran. She soon discovers his comrade in arms is Scirocco, who is well aware of Audrey's real identity. Using her name as a means to perpetuate war, Audrey seeks Haman's help. With pilots choosing to join the princess or the manipulator, the story is a battle between Haman and Scirocco. Featured Mobile Suits Returning Mobile Suits Mobile Suit Gundam *RX-78-2 Gundam (Amuro Ray) *MS-06S Zaku II Commander_Type (Char Aznable Custom) (Char Aznable) *MS-06F Zaku II (Crown) *MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type (Char Aznable Custom) (Char Aznable) *MS-14 Gelgoog *MSN-02 Zeong (Char Aznable) *YMS-15 Gyan (M'Quve) *RX-77-2 Guncannon (Kai Shiden, Hayato Kobayashi) *MS-07B Gouf (Ramba Ral) *MS-09 Dom/MS-09R Rick Dom (Black Tri-Stars) *RB-79 Ball *MSM-07 Z'Gok *MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type (Char Aznable) *RGM-79 GM Mobile Suit Variations *MS-06V Zaku Tank *MS-07H8 Gouf Flight Type *MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type (Johnny Ridden Custom) (Johnny Ridden) Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket *RGM-79G GM Command Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam (Kamille Bidan, Judau Ashta, Roux Louka) *MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki (Quattro Bajeena, Beecha Oleg) *RX-178 Gundam Mark II (AEUG Colors) (Kamille Bidan, Emma Sheen, Elle Vianno) *RX-178 Gundam Mark II (Titans Colors) (Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler, Kamille Bidan, Emma Sheen) *RX-160 Byalant (Jerid Messa) *PMX-003 The O (Paptimus Scirocco) *AMX-004 Qubeley (Haman Karn *RX-139 Hambrabi (Yazan Gable), (Ramsus Hasa), Dunkel Cooper) *PMX-001 Palace Athene (Reccoa Londe) *PMX-002 Bolinoak Sammahn (Sarah Zabiarov) *NRX-055 Baund Doc (Rosamia Badam, Jerid Messa *RMS-099 Rick Dias (Apolly Bay, Emma Sheen, Amuro Ray, Quattro Bajeena, Roberto) *RMS-179/RGM-79R GM II *MSA-003 Nemo *RMS-106 Hi-Zack (Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler) *RMS-108 Marasai (Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler) *RMS-154 Barzam *AMX-003 Gaza-C (Haman Karn Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam (Judau Ashta) *AMX-004 Qubeley Mk-II (Black) (Elpeo Ple) *AMX-004 Qubeley Mk-II (Red) (Ple Two) *AMX-107 Bawoo (Glemy Toto) *AMX-107 Mass Production Bawoo (Axis colors) *AMX-107 Mass Production Bawoo (Glemy's forces colors) *AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type *AMX-006 Gaza-D (Glemy Toto) Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *RX-93 Nu Gundam (Amuro Ray) *MSN-04 Sazabi (Char Aznable) *MSN-03 Jagd Doga (Gyunei Guss Colors) (Gyunei Guss) *MSN-03 Jagd Doga (Quess Paraya Colors) (Quess Paraya) *RGZ-91 Re-GZ (Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Amuro Ray) *RGM-89 Jegan (Kayra Su, Hathaway Noa *AMS-119 Geara Doga *AMS-119 Geara Doga (Rezin Schnyder colors) (Rezin Schnyder Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam (Üso Ewin) *ZMT-S33S Gottrlatan (Katejina Loos) Mobile Fighter G Gundam *GF13-017NJII God GundamBurning Gundam in the international release (Domon Kasshu) *GF13-001NHII Master Gundam (Master Asia) Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam ZeroAnime series version (Heero Yuy, Milliardo Peacecraft) *OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon (Milliardo Peacecraft, Heero Yuy) Turn A Gundam *SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam (Loran Cehack) *CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X (Gym Ghingham) Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam (Shinn Asuka) *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam (Kira Yamato) *ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam (Athrun Zala, Lacus Clyne) SD Sengokuden *Musha Gundam (DLC) *Musha Gundam Mk. II (DLC) New Mobile Suits Mobile Suit Gundam *MSM-04 Acguy Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory *RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Burnern "Zephyranthes" *RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" 'Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn' *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam *MSN-06S Sinanju *NZ-666 Kshatriya (DLC) 'Mobile Fighter G Gundam' *Death Army 'Mobile Suit Gundam Wing' *XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell *XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai *OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II 'Turn A Gundam' *AMX-109 Kapool 'Mobile Suit Gundam SEED' *ZGMF-1017 GINN 'Mobile Suit Gundam 00' *GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser *CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon *GNX-Y901TW Susanowo (DLC) 'After War Gundam X' *GX-9901-DX Gundam DX Characters Returning Playable Pilots :*Amuro Ray - Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack :*Char Aznable / Quattro Bajeena - Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack :*Kai Shiden - Mobile Suit Gundam :*Hayato Kobayashi - Mobile Suit Gundam :*Sleggar Law - Mobile Suit Gundam :*Dozle Zabi - Mobile Suit Gundam :*Ramba Ral - Mobile Suit Gundam :*M'Quve - Mobile Suit Gundam :*Kamille Bidan - Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam :*Paptimus Scirocco - Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam :*Emma Sheen - Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam :*Jerid Messa - Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam :*Yazan Gable - Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam :*Reccoa Londe - Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam :*Sarah Zabiarov - Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam :*Four Murasame - Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam :*Rosamia Badam - Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam :*Haman Karn - Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam :*Judau Ashta - Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ :*Roux Louka - Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ :*Elpeo Puru - Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ :*Puru Two - Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ :*Glemy Toto - Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ :*Quess Paraya - Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack :*Gyunei Guss - Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack :*Seabook Arno - Mobile Suit Gundam F91 :*Cecily Fairchild - Mobile Suit Gundam F91 :*Uso Ewin - Mobile Suit Victory Gundam :*Katejina Loos - Mobile Suit Victory Gundam :*Domon Kasshu - Mobile Fighter G Gundam :*Master Asia - Mobile Fighter G Gundam :*Heero Yuy - Mobile Suit Gundam Wing :*Milliardo Peacecraft / Zechs Merquise - Mobile Suit Gundam Wing :*Loran Cehack / Laura Rolla - Turn A Gundam :*Gym Ghingham - Turn A Gundam :*Shinn Asuka - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny :*Kira Yamato - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny :*Athrun Zala - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny :*Lacus Clyne - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny :*Lunamaria Hawke - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny New Playable Pilots :*Banagher Links - Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn :*Full Frontal - Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn :*Marida Cruz - Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn :*Duo Maxwell - Mobile Suit Gundam Wing :*Trowa Barton - Mobile Suit Gundam Wing :*Treize Khushrenada - Mobile Suit Gundam Wing :*Setsuna F. Seiei - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 :*Ribbons Almark - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 :*Graham Aker - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 :*Garrod Ran - After War Gundam X :*Kou Uraki - Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory :*Anavel Gato - Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory :*Sochie Heim - Turn A Gundam Battleships *White base *Salamis *Zanzibar *Musai *Elmeth *Argama *Radish *Gwadan *Ra Cailum *Rewloola Picture Gallery Gundam Musou 3 - Box Art Image.jpg|Gundam Musou 3 - Cover Art 2132428997_view.jpg|Destiny Gundam 554px-Sfg-gmusou3.jpg|Strike Freedom Gundam 2132429003.jpg|God Gundam 2132428988_view.jpg|Unicorn Gundam (Unicorn Mode) 2132428987_view.jpg|Unicorn Gundam (Destroy Mode) 2132428999.jpg|Musha Gundam 2132429001.jpg|Musha Gundam Mk-II 556px-Gp01-fb-musou3.jpg|Zephyranthes Full Vernian 521px-Double-x-gmusou3.jpg|Gundam DX 520px-Turn-a-gmusou3.jpg|Turn A Gundam 521px-V2-gm3.jpg|Victory 2 Gundam 554px-Rx-78-2-gmusou3.jpg|Gundam 665px-A-00raiser.jpg|00 Raiser 665px-Reborns-ms4.jpg|Reborns Gundam Sinanju-gm3.jpg|Sinanju DSH.jpg|Gundam Deathscythe Hell OPeX7wS61m9g1gnE8L5h81kPe75LjYL9.jpg|Physalis File:Epyon-dwg3.jpg|Gundam Epyon File:Masterg-dwg3.jpg|Master Gundam File:Zeta-dwg3.jpg|Zeta Gundam File:Turnx-dwg3.jpg|Turn X File:Hambrabi-dwg3.jpg|Hambrabi External Links *Gundam Musou 3 on Wikipedia *Official Website Reference \